The Only Exception
by xxTaintedLullabyxx
Summary: Anya Alexei has an ironic gift that she sometimes despises.  She's an empath suffering from psychopathy.  But when she repeatedly crosses paths with the Winchester brothers will that change?
1. Character Info

Name: Anastasia (Anya) Alexei

Age: 25

Status: Hunter

Powers: Empathy, Intangibility

Personality (At beginning): outgoing, cocky, smartass, sarcastic, impulsive, seductive, big drinker, man-hater

Her parents died when she was 2. She was imprisioned by her uncle until one of his patients killed him when she was 19. She went to Stanford after that. After she graduated she found out that a demon killed her parents so she became a hunter. She didn't have much human contact when she was young, other than her uncle who abused her, so she doesn't really know how to act and always says what's on her mind. She has a tattoo of a phoenix on her left side and two lilies on her right side.

(Later on)

Name: Daphne Michaels

Age: 24

Status: Hunter

Powers: None

Personality: shy, quiet, caring, sweet, protective of Anya even though she's the older one.

I do NOT own any of the original Supernatural characters!

I'm also going by my own story line because I don't want to butcher any of the episodes. In my story Dean is 28 and Sam is 24.

The story is written in Anya's P.O.V. unless otherwise stated.

(A/N: This story's song inspired title is by Paramore!)


	2. Chapter 1

I was sitting in a pub in some run-down hick town downing shots of whiskey like there was no tomorrow, that's just how I rolled. I got into town late and decided to put off work until tomorrow. I hadn't been able to find one decent looking guy in this place all night. One of the only emotions I could feel was lust and it was my strongest, next to anger and faint guilt.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a man walk in, God he was sexy. 6'1, hazel eyes, dirty blonde hair and very muscular. Well I'd found my mark. He walked up to the bar beside me, obviously checking me out. This would be too easy, he didn't even try to hide it.

"Well hello hotness." I said to him seductively.

"I was just about to say the same to you." he replied with a smirk.

"What do you say we get a table?"

"Sounds good to me."

He grabbed his beer and I grabbed my bottle of whiskey and a glass. I always bought the whole bottle because I'd just end up drinking it anyways. I led him to a table in the back swaying my hips as I walked to a seat, him sitting opposite me.

"I'm Dean." he said.

"Anya."

"So you live here?"

"God no, in town on business."

"Same here, me and my brother that is."

"Why isn't he with you?"

"Drinking's not really his thing, plus he tends to ruin the mood, always wants to talk about work."

"What a drag."

"Tell me about it."

After about twenty minutes of small talk I became bored and I could tell he was lusting for me just as much as I was for him, so I got straight to the point.

"You wanna get out of here?" I asked with a grin.

"Wow, usually I have to talk to a girl forever to get her to invite me back to her place." he said laughing.

"I'm not your average girl."

"Clearly."

I got up and walked behind him trailing my nails across his back lightly as I headed for the door, he predictably followed. Hook, line and sinker. I always got two rooms because I didn't like awkward confrontations the morning after a one night stand. I opened the door to my second room and Dean didn't waste any time with useless words. I had a feeling he was as used to this as I was, and I was glad I didn't have to waste my charm on him.

We had one hell of a time and as soon as he was asleep I got dressed. Before I walked out the door I left a note for Dean on the pillow, then I headed to my other room to get some sleep.

(Dean's P.O.V.)

Surprisingly enough I woke up alone. She'd ditched me, usually I was the one sneaking out. That girl was some character, I was actually a bit disappointed I'd never see her again, but I shook it off. I rolled over and saw a note on the pillow next to me.

Thanks for the good time.

-Anya

I laughed to myself as I got dressed and headed for mine and Sam's room. He was already awake when I walked in.

"Good night?" he asked, not really caring.

"The best. You wouldn't believe this girl I met. She's cocky and seductive, and amazing in bed. She actually picked me up, and was gone before I woke up. I gotta tell you it's definately a change."

"Wow, Dean Winchester, the king of one night stands, finally got a taste of his own medicine."

"Shut up Sammy."

(Anya's P.O.V.)

When I finally woke up I rolled over to see the clock, 8:30, not bad. I wasn't hung over at all, despite my extreme alcohol consumption. I thought about last night and felt a little guilty for leaving like that. Dean was really something. He didn't waste his time, I could get used to that. Too bad I'm incapable of commitment, oh well. I took a quick shower and dressed in a pair of daisy dukes and a crimson tank. It was Arizona, in August at that, very hot.

I grabbed a cream soda from the fridge, my all time favorite non-alcoholic drink, and sat down at the table. I opened up my laptop and started doing more research. After a couple of hours I figured out it was just some low-level demon attacking people at some warehouse. Funny thing was he worked during the day, most prefer night. Well at least he was easy to kill, just lop off the head.

I grabbed my keys and hopped in my car, heading to the warehouse, which was huge. I got my machete from the trunk, making sure the blade was nice and sharp. Good thing this place was secluded or I'd probably get arrested.

The warehouse had two floors, so I figured I'd start at the top and work my way down.


	3. Chapter 2

(Dean's P.O.V.)

I pulled up infront of the warehouse to see a black 1971 Pontiac Trans Am.

"Who's car is that?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea but damn it's sexy."

"Dean, can we forget your creepy car obsession? We got work to do."

"Whatever it's probably some idiot that's gonna get himself killed. Let's go."

We walked in cautiously, hiding our machetes, Sam took the bottom floor and I took the top.

(Anya's P.O.V.)

I had been walking around this place blindly for almost half an hour and I was growing very bored.

"Just show yourself already!" I yelled. Nothing.

I heard footsteps around the corner and shrank back against the wall, waiting. As it was comming around the corner I swung my machete stopping not even an inch from flesh. It was just Dean.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" I spat.

"I could ask you the same thing." he retorted, looking rather pissed, but then again I did just almost chop his head off.

"Whatever." I wasn't going to let my slight guilt ruin my concentration. I was about to turn around when the demon appeared behind him. "Duck!" I yelled.

"What?"

"Duck dammit!"

He ducked and I chopped the bastard's head off before he could kill Dean. He stood and turned around seeing the headless demon on the floor, still twitching.

"Oh."

"What's going on? I heard screaming." Some guy asked walking up to us, I couldn't believe it.

"Sammy!" I exclaimed jumping on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and planting a kiss on his cheek. "I missed you."

"Anya?"

"Well duh!"

"Okay awkward." Dean said confused.

I got off of Sam and they both looked at me questioningly.

"What?"

"So you two know each other?" Dean asked, I could tell he was jealous.

"Yeah we were friends in college before I had to leave." Sam said. "Wait, you're the girl from last night?" he asked me, now feeling jealous as well.

"Yup." I said coldly picking up my machete and walking outside.

I leaned up against my Trans Am and waited for the guys to follow me. Seeing Sam was just a blast from the past, from before I became a psychopath. The guys finally walked out and came over to me.

"So this is your car?" Dean asked me.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"Why are you being such a bitch?"

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. Sometimes I wished anger wasn't one of the few things I actually felt.

"I'm sorry, it's not really my fault."

"And why's that?" Sam asked curiously.

"Because I'm not the little helpless innocent girl you once knew."

"What happened to you?"

"I don't need this, see ya." I opened up my car door only to have Dean slam it closed.

"You're not going anywhere until we get some answers." he said.

I laughed at him, he really was ignorant. He was lucky I didn't break his arm for the way he touched my car.

"Oh you have no idea what you boys are getting yourselves into." I said coldly.

"Humor us." Dean said, man he looked pissed.

"Why not, I ain't got nowhere else to be so sure. What do you want to know?"

"Who are you?" he asked. I could tell Dean was in charge here and realized he was the reason Sam dropped out.

"Anastasia Alexei."

"What are you doing here?"

"Killing demons, same as you."

"So you're a hunter, why?"

"Why not? I find it enticing."

"Uh huh, so you're not after us?"

"Nope, didn't even know who you were till I saw Sammy here."

Sam looked very uncomfortable at my mention of him. Dean watched me check him out and was so jealous I couldn't take it.

"Jesus Christ stop being so jealous I can't bear it anymore!" I yelled at him.

"How did you know I was jealous?" he asked, feeling a bit scared.

"What's wrong Dean, afraid of the big bad empath?" I asked tauntingly.

"Empath? All I see is some snotty little bitch good at guessing."

I was laughing so hysterically I was doubled over.

"Wow, you really are some kind of stupid aren't you?" I asked finally able to breathe.


	4. Chapter 3

Dean looked like he was about to try and bash my skull in when Sam finally jumped in between us.

"Enough!" he shouted. "An empath is someone who can feel other people's emotions and manipulate them."

"True, but I can't manipulate them, not all empaths can."

Dean had finally calmed down and decided to walk away, in thought I suppose, leaving Sam and I relatively alone.

"How long have you been an empath?" he asked me.

"All along I suppose, I mean it was weird I could always tell how you were feeling in college I just thought I was good at reading people."

"And before that?"

Sam didn't know about my childhood, he never asked before and I wasn't going to talk about it now. I just shrugged my shoulders. He could tell it was a touchy subject and decided to change topic.

"You and Dean huh?" he asked, not really wanting the answer.

"That was just sex." I replied bluntly.

"So you don't like him?"

"Nope, but I sure wish I could."

I didn't realize what I was saying and as soon as I did I automatically covered my mouth but it was too late. Sam always had a way of getting things out of me. Damn my inability to think before I speak.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not going to let this one go are you?"

"Not a chance."

"I'm a psychopath."

"Well that's obvious." Dean said joining us once again.

"God you are so lucky I have so much self control." I spat at him.

"Why? Gonna go psycho on me?" he asked jokingly.

Dean pissed me off so much! I had a feeling he was doing it on purpose. Before they could stop me I got in my car and drove off, leaving them both stunned.

(Dean's P.O.V.)

"What is wrong with you?" Sam asked me.

"What I can't have a little fun? She made it so easy."

"Dean I think she was serious."

"Whatever."

We got in the Impala and headed back towards the motel. I couldn't believe Sam was actually defending that bitch. It doesn't matter, she's not our problem anyways. I pulled up infront of the motel and saw Anya's car a few spots down.

(Anya's P.O.V.)

I was sitting in my room drowning out my thoughts with whiskey when I heard the Impala pull up. It's a loud car, you can't really mistake it. I beat them here by about ten minutes and I was already changed into my pajama shorts that barely covered my ass, hey they were comfy.

I was on my eighth shot, searching for a new case without any luck when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Sam, well at least he was alone.

"What do you want?" I asked sitting back down at the table and taking another shot. He let himself in and closed the door behind him, taking a seat across from me.

"I just want to talk, you seemed pretty upset when you left." he said concerned.

"Upset? I was full blown pissed. I left for his safety."

"When did you get so violent?"

"About the same time I became a psychopath."

"Anya, you're no psycho."

"Not is the street term sense, but medically I come pretty damn close."

"How so."

"I suffer from psychopathy. Which is rather ironic because it's defined as a lack of empathy. The only emotions I feel that are genuinely mine are lust, anger and faint guilt. I'm impulsive, irresponsible, promiscuous and easily bored. The only reason it's debateable is because I don't use it to manipulate people, which most psychopaths do."

"When did this all start?"

"A couple months after I graduated. I was on a hunt and suffered some severe head injuries. Add that to my childhood and you get the new me."

There was a knock on the door and I opened it to see Dean, he ignored me and just walked in.

"Great." I said abandoning the shot glass and drinking straight from the bottle.

"Sammy what are you doing over here?" he asked.

"I wasnted to talk to Anya, get some answers."

"So you'll answer his questions but not mine?" he asked finally acknowledging my presence.

"Well yeah, I actually know him. Plus you just piss me off."

"I wasn't pissing you off last night." he said with a smirk.

"You weren't speaking last night."

"Can we please stop talking about what you two did last night?" Sam asked angrily.

"You just can't stand the fact that I nailed your friend and you didn't have the guts to." Dean retorted.


	5. Chapter 4

"I can't believe you just said that." Sam said a little hurt. "It's not even about that. I just don't need to hear about it."

The boys were so lost in their fight they didn't even notice me lock myself in the bathroom after I'd downed the rest of my bottle of whiskey. I couldn't take them argueing anymore and I knew they wouldn't let me leave. I was sitting in the bathtub consumed by anger, their's and my own.

I was banging my head against the wall loudly when I saw a dark figure out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see a demon to offload all my agression to.

She lunged at me and I let her pass right through. Standing up I got out of the tub where she was now lying with a look of shock written all over her face.

(Dean's P.O.V.)

"Dean enough, I don't want to fight anymore!" Sam yelled at me.

"Whatever." I turned around to leave but stopped at his next words.

"Where's Anya?"

I had no idea, I didn't see her leave but I just assumed she was standing there. I may have acted like I hated her but I didn't. I was actually surprised she didn't like me, it was a bit disappointing.

There was a loud crash from the bathroom and we both ran over. The door was locked, I tried to break it down but it wouldn't budge.

"Anya!" I yelled.

(Anya's P.O.V.)

"Anya!" I heard Dean scream, since when did he care about me?

"I'm a little busy!"

I turned back to the demon who seemed to have recovered but was still puzzled.

"How'd you do that?" she asked.

"Why don't you come over here and find out?"

I was just toying with her, venting my anger and having a little fun at the same time.

"I must know!" she yelled.

I was growing bored with her and the boys were very worried still pounding on the door, so I decided to end it.

"Intangibility has it's perks." I said with a smirk as I drew my knife.

"Silly girl, you think you can kill me?"

She felt pretty confident in my stupidity, but what she didn't know was that my knife was coated in demon poison. She lunged at me again and I slit her throat. She fell to the floor screaming in agony, well trying to anyway but it just came out as a gurgle.

I grabbed a towel and wiped my face of her blood. I was cleaning my knife with a big grin on my face when Dean finally managed to break down the door. They just stared at me in awe.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"The bitch attacked me and I got bored."

"Bored?" they asked together.

"Yeah I was toying with her, just letting her go right through me but she got annoying."

"Through you?" Dean asked, it was clear they were both very confused.

"Intangibility. I can phase through solid objects."

"Uh huh."

I walked past them when my phone started ringing on the table. It was my buddy Mik, he lined up jobs for me sometimes.

"Yeah Mik?"

"Got a job for ya, but you're not gonna like it."

"What is it?"

"Your uncle."

"He's dead."

"More like undead. They finally got somebody to buy the house and the whole family was slaughtered last night. Anya, they never did find your uncle's body."

"I know that Mik. I'm leaving now."

I was about to hang up but apparently he wasn't finished.

"Anya you need help, you can't do this alone."

Now I was pissed.

"I appreciate your concern but I've never needed anybody before and I don't intend to start now. I can handle this."

I hung up the phone and realized I'd momentarily forgotten the guys, they were staring at me. The demon had vanished along with all signs she'd ever been there.

"Anya." Dean said softly.

"Oh Dean, don't go soft on me now, it's not your style." I said packing up my stuff.

"What was that about?"

"A job."

He went silent for a while and him and Sam exchanged glances and I knew what they were thinking. Well I knew what they were feeling but it was enough.

"We can help." Sam finally said.

"I don't need it."

"We'll just follow you anyway." Dean added and I could tell he was serious.

"Fine, whatever."


	6. Chapter 5

I threw my bag in my car and waited for the guys to get ready. I don't know why they have to come, it's not like I actually needed help. Mik thought I did and Dean made it clear he wasn't letting me go alone.

(Dean's P.O.V.)

What was wrong with me? I think I'm getting way too attached to Anya. I felt protective of her. She said she didn't need our help, and she's probably right, but I don't want to be away from her. could I actually like this girl?

"You okay?" Sam asked, bringing me back to reality.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know I've just never seen you so protective of someone other than me. I think you actually like her."

"Who?"

"Anya. You're not acting like yourself Dean, you're kinda freaking me out."

"I don't like her. It's just a job Sammy."

(Anya's P.O.V.)

They were taking forever to pack. I was about to go see what was taking so long when they finally came out.

"Finally!" I said.

"Where are we going anyways?" Dean asked me.

"Connecticut."

"That's a long way, you sure you want to go all the way out there?"

"I have to. I'll explain when we stop."

I got in my car and waited for them to do the same, then I pulled out onto the road.

We had been driving all night, and morning, when I finally decided to stop. It was about noon and I pulled into a diner and got out. The guys pulled up beside me and we all went in.

We ate in silence, but once we were done they looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

"Well you said you'd explain when we stopped."

"Oh right. They sold my house."

"We're going all the way to Connecticut because your house got sold?" Dean asked, slightly upset.

"Yes, but I'm not finished. I lived with my uncle most of my life, he was a psychiatrist and half of the house was dedicated to his work. He had many patients that needed round the clock care and our town didn't have an institution so he moved them in with us. He was a bastard and you wouldn't believe the things he did to them. Eventually one of them got sick of the freak experiments and killed him, though it was ruled self defense. Three days ago they sold the house and the family was slaughtered the first night. Mik thinks it's him because they never did find his body. The house is full of secret passages and rooms."

"Oh." Dean said after I was finally finished.

We got a motel room and I insisted on sleeping on the couch. It was about three before I was finally able to sleep, but it didn't last. I awoke at six-thirty to my phone ringing, it was Mik.

"Yeah Mik?"

"Hey Anya, I was doing some research on the house and I found something. I came across a name I'd seen before, a girl that was kidnapped yesterday morning."

"Who?"

"Daphne Michaels."

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled waking the boys.

"So you think she has something to do with this?"

"Oh yeah, the Doc's out for revenge and if I dont stop him, he's gonna get it."

I hung up the phone and got dressed quickly and the boys did the same, not even knowing how serious this was.

(Dean's P.O.V.)

Something was wrong, Anya was talking on the phone. If I didn't know better I'd say she looked scared. I couldn't make out what she said after her cursing woke me but she started getting dressed so I figured it was bad.

"Dammit Daph." she said.

"What's going on?" Sam asked concerned.

Concern wasn't my thing so I decided to let him handle this.

"A girl was kidnapped yesterday morning, Daphne Michaels."

"A friend of yours?"

"You could say that."

"So we're abandoning the job?" I finally asked.

(Anya's P.O.V.)

"No Dean, he's got her, same job higher stakes."

"How do you know it's him?"

"She's the patient that killed him. She saved me and I refuse to let her die. You guys can stay if you want but I'm driving straight through. I don't care how long it takes."

"No we're coming."

I know I said I didn't need them but I was relieved they were still coming, though I couldn't feel it.


	7. Chapter 6

We hadn't even unpacked and within ten minutes we were back on the road. I just hoped we'd make it there in time. Daphne was like my little sister, though we hadn't talked since I graduated.

(Daphne's P.O.V.)

I woke up, bound to a chair, head throbing. I opened my eyes to see him.

"Ah, finally awake I see." he said.

"You're dead."

"Undead actually, well sort of. It doesn't really matter."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"You, nothing, you're just the bait."

"Anya."

"Yes, my dear Anastasia. She's the real target. You helped her escape my clutches and in due time you will pay for that injustice."

"I thought I was the bait."

"For now, but once I have her I will take your life the way you took mine. Possibly more painfully, I haven't decided yet."

(Anya's P.O.V.)

It took us another day and a half to get to town. I was all hyped up on redbull while Sam and Dean took turns sleeping. It was still daylight so we pulled into a motel to go over the plan.

"Anya you should get some sleep."

"No, I can't"

"Anya."

"Sam I can't sleep right now. If anything happens to her, I - I don't know."

"What is up with you and this chick? I know she's an innocent but I get the feeling she means more to you." Dean said slightly annoyed.

"You're right, she does. She freed me."

"Freed you? From what?"

"My uncle. He imprisoned me for seventeen years."

"That's why you never made any sense." Sam said, finally piecing together what I'd left out.

"Yeah. Since I was two he was the only human contact I had until college. He wasn't the best example of human nature either."

"I bet." Dean said.

(Dean's P.O.V.)

I hated the fact that Sam knew more about her than I did. I couldn't help that they were friends in college, how could I compete with that? Why did I even care? I tried to hide it but deep down I knew I felt something for Anya, I just didn't know what it was. Could I really like this girl? I was pulled from my thoughts by Anya waving her hands in my face.

"Hello! Earth to Dean!" she yelled.

"What?"

"Dude you've got a serious attention problem, and I thought I was bad."

"Shut up. So what's the plan?"

(Anya's P.O.V.)

What was up with Dean? He was completely spaced out, but he seemed deep in thought. For some reason I couldn't tell what he was really feeling. All I felt from him was lust.

"We're just gonna walk right in." I said.

"That simple?"

"Yep."

"When."

"Now."

It had just gotten dark and we figured it'd be easiest at night. We only took one car, the Impala, figuring there was no use in taking both. We parked a few blocks away just in case. We snuck around the corner and saw a squad car infront of the house so we ducked behind some bushes.

"Damn." Dean said.

"What now?" Sam asked me.

I saw a kid walking down the street a few houses down, he was about sixteen.

"Distraction." I declared motioning for them to follow me.

We approached the guy and I asked "Hey kid, how'd you like to make fifty bucks?"

"What do I have to do?"

"Walk just past that squad car and pretend to have an asthma attack."

He looked me up and down and considered my offer.

"If you add a kiss to that deal."

"Fine."

Sam looked shocked and well Dean, he looked like he was about to have a heart attack, but I didn't have time to argue. I moved in and kissed the kid, no tongue and gave him the fifty bucks.

"Thanks baby." he said.

He went to leave but the guys stopped him.

"You better make it convincing kid." Sam said.

"Yeah 'cause if we're not satisfied, we'll come back and kick your ass." Dean added with a smirk.

I almost laughed, the kid was so scared I thought he'd pee himself.


	8. Chapter 7

"I cannot believe you just did that!" Dean said disgusted.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Whatever, this just better work."

The kid had just walked past the squad car and collapsed to the ground clasping his throat. I gotta hand it to him he was pretty convincing. Both cops got out of the car and ran over to him. We dashed across the lawn to the side of the house, or mansion as the guys had pointed out. I picked the lock on the side door and we went in. I could feel her, but only faintly. I followed her emotions, the guys behind me, straight to a brick wall.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked.

"You guys figure out how to get in there, I can't wait."

I walked right through the wall to see Daphne tied to a chair.

"Daph." I ran over and untied her quickly.

"Anya it's a trap!" she yelled.

I heard clapping behind me and turned to face my uncle. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a pile of bones in the corner.

"My dearest Anastasia, you've come back to me." he said.

"I came back for Daphne."

"Just as I predicted you would."

He lunged at me and realizing Daphne was behind me I grabbed her wrist, letting him pass through us both. He fell to the floor and got up quickly, grinning sadistically.

"I see you've aquired some powers from that brother of mine."

"Do not speak of him!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Kill you, for good this time."

"Oh and do you think your friends are going to help you? I have to say Anastasia I'm surprised you've decided to team up with the Winchesters. They're good hunters sure, but not too bright."

"You leave them out of this!"

"Oh but how can I? The older one, Dean is it, he harbors some strong feelings for you. Feelings you don't deserve."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you blind? My dear he loves you. The only reason he came was to keep you safe, and now he'll watch you die!"

(Dean's P.O.V.)

"Dammit Sammy! How do we get in there?" I yelled.

I was so angry at Anya for going in without us, and worried for her at the same time.

"Here, there's a hidden lever!" Sam shouted.

"Thank God!"

Sam pulled the lever and the door swung open to reveal Anya standing infront of a girl, a man trying to attack her. I shot a round of rock salt through him and he vanished. For now.

(Anya's P.O.V.)

He was about to attack me again when I heard a shot and he disappeared. I looked over to see Dean staring down the barrel of a shotgun.

"It's about damn time!" I yelled.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked rushing over to me, Sam on his heels.

"I'm fine. Sam get Daphne out of here."

He grabbed her hand and they ran out of the room, then I turned to Dean. I was about to say something when my uncle came back pissed.

"Ah prince charming has finally arrived." he said.

Dean tried to shoot him again but the gun jammed.

"I got this, body's in the corner."

He ran to the body pulling the bag from his shoulder and started to salt the bones. My uncle wasn't really paying him any attention and that's the way I wanted to keep it. All of a sudden he produced this energey ball and threw it at me. I ducked and it hit the wall. He was just a ghost but he was packing heat.

I kept fending him off and I could see Dean dousing the bones in gasoline. He flicked open his zippo which got my uncle's attention. He turned to Dean, who couldn't get the lighter to work. Dean had his back to us so he couldn't see the energy ball my uncle threw at him as he finally got the lighter working. I dove infront of him, taking a hit to the chest and landed on the floor hitting my head hard as the bones went up in flames and everything went black.

(Dean's P.O.V.)

I turned around once I'd finally set the bones on fire.

"Damn lighter."

I didn't see Anya anywhere, then I looked down. She was lying on the stone floor a few feet away, clearly unconscious. I ran over to her and knelt down, taking her in my arms.

"Anya. Anya baby wake up."

I smacked the side of her face, nothing. For the first time in my life I was really afraid, and I realized how much I really felt for her. I loved her, and I couldn't lose her, I wouldn't.


	9. Chapter 8

I woke up in a cold room, alone. I didn't know where I was until I saw the wires all over my body. I was in a hospital. I didn't remember how I got here, I couldn't remember anything after I hit the floor.

"Ah, Mrs. Alexei, good to see you're finally awake." a doctor said walking in.

"How did I get here?"

"Your husband brought you in."

"Oh. How long have I been out?"

"Six days."

"Damn."

"How do you feel?"

"I feel happy."

It took a minute to process what I'd said and I really did feel happy. I could feel again. I guess the second head injury cured my psychopathy. Now I was exstatic. The doctor checked my vitals and smiled.

"I have good news. It seems you've recovered better than we anticipated, you're free to leave."

"Thank you."

He left and I hopped out of the bed, unhooking all of the wires. I started getting dressed and heard the door open. It was Dean, he looked confused and he didn't see me. I ran over and hugged him, almost knocking him over. I pulled back and blushed remembering I still didn't have a shirt on.

"Nice tats." he said laughing.

"Not like you haven't seen them before." I said pulling my shirt on, trying to hide my embarassment.

"It was dark."

"True."

"So I take you're feeling better?"

"I an exstatic. I'm happy."

"But I thought -" he was cut off by Sam walking in the door.

"Anya how are you?" he asked as I hugged him tightly.

"Happy! I'm happy Sam. I'm cured."

"How?" they both asked together.

"I don't know. I guess when I landed I hit my head hard enough to fix it."

"That's great." Dean said.

"Yeah thank God your lighter didn't want to work or I wouldn't have taken that hit for you and I'd still be a psychopath."

He didn't seem to be as thankful as I was. He felt like he was responsible for getting me hurt.

"Why did you take that hit?" he asked as Sam snuck out the door.

"I - I don't know."

I wish I wasn't so afraid to say what I really felt, though I wasn't quite sure what I felt. I thought about it, it was affection. I liked Dean, no, I couldn't. Could I?

"Are you sure?" he asked stepping closer to me.

"Well um..." he was still getting closer and I was backed up against the bed.

"Don't tell me you're shy now." he said stopping a few inches from me.

"A little. I just, it was my fault you were there in the first place."

"No it wasn't."

"I couldn't let you die."

"Why?"

"I don't know." I whispered.

"Anya." he said placing a hand on my cheeck, so unlike him.

Great, I can feel now and I knew he'd break my heart, that's just how he was. Then I remembered about Daphne. I pushed him away.

"Where's Daphne? Is she okay?"

"She's fine. I'll take you to her." he said defeated.

(Dean's P.O.V.)

I couldn't believe she pushed me away, and it hurt, not physically but in my heart. She had to know how I felt about her, then again I didn't even know. I knew it was more than just lust now, and I thought I loved her but I wasn't sure. Every time she smiled at me my heart beat faster and now with her extreme change I just didn't know.

I led her to Daphne's room, where Sam had been. I had a feeling he actually liked her, and that she'd be sticking around for a while. I just hoped so would Anya.

(Anya's P.O.V.)

I walked in the room and saw Sam and Daphne laughing.

"Daph!" I yelled running up to the bed and hugging her.

"Anya thank God you're okay." she said.

"I know, and I'm cured. I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you the past couple of years."

"It's okay it wasn't your fault."

"It doesn't matter. How are you?"

"Just a few minor cuts and bruises, they said I could check out today but -" she stopped and looked at the guys.

They took the hint that she wanted to speak to me alone and waited outside.

"What is it?" I asked her softly.

"He, he killed my family Anya. I have no one to go back to."

"You have me. I'm gonna take care of you Daphne."

"I love you big sis."

"And I love you little sis."

Daphne and I had been like sisters since she freed me, up until I became a psychopath. She got dressed and we walked out into the hallway.

"Okay just out of curiousity, which one of you is supposed to be my husband?" I asked the guys.

They looked at each other and then Dean started laughing.


	10. Chapter 9

(Dean's P.O.V.)

"Yeah, um...that would be me." I said nervously. "They wouldn't let me see you so I lied, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

I thought she'd be pissed at me for pretending to be her husband, though I'm still not sure why I did. I mean I could've said I was her brother or something, but it just kind of came out. I really did care for Anya and I was beginning to think it could be love, but then again I've never felt love before so I'm not quite sure what it feels like. To my amazement she laughed and shook her head.

"That makes sense." she said. "Let's get out of here."

Her and Daphne checked themselves out and we headed to the local diner. We sat at a booth, the girls on one side, Sam and I on the other. We ate in silence and I couldn't help but wonder what would happen now. Would we go our seperate ways? Would they join us?

I couldn't help but feel sadness at the thought of not being able to see Anya, of not being able to be near her.

"Sam I need to talk to you, in private." I said breaking the silence.

(Anya's P.O.V.)

What could they possible need to talk about in private? Dean had been acting strange ever since I'd woken up. I still wasn't sure what I felt for him, but I knew there was something there. He wasn't the type of guy to fall in love so I decided that no matter what I'd never tell him how I felt. It would only lead to heartache.

(Dean's P.O.V.)

"What's up Dean?" Sam asked me once we got outside.

"What are we going to do about the girls?" I asked coldly.

"I say we ask them to come with us."

"You've got a thing for Daphne don't you?"

"I don't even know her. What I do know is that with Anya's sudden change they may need us."

"Then it's settled."

(Anya's P.O.V.)

The guys had been outside discussing something, not sure what, but the emotionless look on Dean's face worried me. They sat back down without a word, just looking at us.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We'd like for you two to join us, four heads are better than two and you're a good hunter Anya. As for Daphne well we think you have great potential." Sam said.

"Really?" Daphne and I both asked together.

"Yes, but it's completely up to you, we're not going to force you." Dean replied.

Daphne looked at me with pleading eyes, I knew she liked Sam and didn't want to be away from him. Secretly I didn't want to leave them either.

"Okay." I agreed.

"Great now we just need a case." Dean said with a smile, I could tell he was happy we decided to stay with them.

An hour later we were back at the motel room. Sam and I were searching for a new case on the net, Dean and Daphne were scanning the newspapers.

"Hey I got something." I said.

"What is it?" They all asked together.

"A town in Virginia, a double homicide. Footage places the suspect at the scene and he's going to trial next week."

"Anya that's not really our kind of gig." Dean said, slightly disappointed.

"I'm not finished. The security cams place him at the scene but witnesses say he was at the company party at the time. So I'm thinking either he has an evil twin nobody knows about or it's a doppleganger."

"Let's check it out."

"Alright, but we have to stop by Daphne's so she can get some things."

"Anya, I - I can't." she said softly.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it.

We pulled up to her house and she waited in the car while I ran in to pack her things. I stuffed everything I thought she might need in a diffle bag I found in her closet. I walked out and threw it in the trunk and followed the Impala south.

I was glad I didn't have to say goodbye to the guys. I may have denied it before but I knew somewhere deep inside I needed them. It only took a few hours to get there and the guys decided to go talk to the victims' family. (They were sisters in their teens.) I stayed behind with Daphne to teach her some basic moves, but I knew she'd learn best by experiencing it herself.


	11. Chapter 10

After a couple of hours the guys came back. We were hanging out in mine and Daphne's room, (The guys had their own.) and we were talking about the case.

"So what'd you find out?" I asked.

"Nothing we didn't already know." Sam said disappointed.

"What do you say we check out the crime scene?"

"Sounds good to me." everyone said.

Twenty minutes later we pulled up infront of an old abandoned house. We went inside and the place was a mess. There was broken furniture and glass everywhere, blood splattered all over the walls.

"What a blood bath." Daphne said.

"No kidding." I agreed.

We all split up and looked around the big house. I was currently exploring the basement when I heard something behind me. I turned just in time to see a shadowy figure hit me over the head, then everything went black.

(Dean's P.O.V.)

It had been almost half an hour and we'd all met back up in the living room, except Anya.

"Anya!" I called.

"Right here, sorry." she said running up to us.

"Find anything?"

"Nope."

We headed back to the motel and I couldn't help but feel like there was something wrong with Anya. I shook it off as we all made it into mine and Sam's room.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat. Anybody else hungry?" I asked.

"Oh I am." Daphne said.

Sam and Anya both shook their heads. Daphne and I headed to the diner across the street and sat down at a table.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

I was sitting at the table trying to find more information on this case when I felt Anya start to massage my shoulders, God it felt good.

"Aw Sammy, you're so tense. You should really relax more." She whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Anya."

She put her arms around my neck, resting them on my chest and began trailing soft kisses down my neck.

"Anya please stop."

She pulled my chair back and came around infront of me. She sat on my lap straddling me.

"Is that what you really want?" she asked seductively.

"Anya-" I started but she placed a finger on my lips.

"You know Sammy, I've always had quite the crush on you."

She kissed me and after a few moments I gave in, kissing her back. She was irresistable. I stood up, placing my hands on her ass supporting her weight as I walked in the general direction of the bed.

She took off my shirt and I did the same to her. I set her down gently as we shed the remaining clothes that stood in our way. She pushed me down on the bed and got on top of me as we scooted towards the pillows.

She ran her nails down my chest as she nibbled on my ear, driving me wild. My hands roamed her body as I flipped us over so I was on top. She groaned softly as I bit her neck gently.

"Are you trying to torture me Sammy?" she asked smirking.

"Well you deserve it, it's just a little payback Anya."

I took her by surprise, slipping inside of her when she least expected it, earning a loud moan.

(Dean's P.O.V.)

"Thanks for dinner Dean." Daphne said as we were walking back to the motel.

"You're welcome."

The diner was only a few blocks from the motel so we decided to walk. I was about to unlock the door when I heard moaning. I figured it was just Sam watching porn again and opened the door to see something I never expected.

Sam and Anya, having sex.

"What the hell is going on here?" I yelled as I came in the room, Daphne hiding behind me.

"Oh hi guys." Anya said pushing Sam off of her with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Well?"

"It's exactly what it looks like Dean, get over it." she said wrapping herself in a sheet.

She grabbed her clothes and went in the bathroom to get dressed, then she left.

"Sam?" Daphne asked from behind me, barely audible.

He didn't say anything he just layed there with a dumbfounded look on his face.


	12. Chapter 11

I awoke to the sound of dripping water and opened my eyes to realize I was tied to a chair. I was beaten and bruised, my face caked in dry blood, my blood.

"What the hell happened?" I asked myself.

"Well well it seems you're finally awake." I heard someone say and looked up to see myself.

At first I thought I was dreaming, until she hit me. I could feel the pain and knew that this was real.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am you silly."

"Okay what are you?'

"I am a shapeshifter."

"Figures, what do you want from me?"

"Nothing. Anymore that is."

"What have you done?"

"Ruined your life of course, ensuring my survival. Those hunters will be too busy sorting out their personal issues to be bothered with me."

"They will come for me."

"Oh I doubt that princess, none of them will ever want to see you again. I made sure of that." she said laughing.

"What did you do?"

"Oh it was quite simple, all I had to do was seduce poor Sammy and make sure the others saw."

"You bitch."

"Oh what are you going to do about it?" she asked hitting me again.

I turned intangible and stepped towards her.

"Apparently you don't know as much about me as you thought you did."

She lunged at me and I dodged, turning quickly and hitting her hard in the head. She fell to the floor unconscious and I grabbed my gun from the table. I fired two silver bullets straight into her heart.

"Now how do I get out of here?" I asked myself.

(Dean's P.O.V.)

"Sammy how could you?" I asked quietly.

Daphne had already run off crying to the other room and Sam and I were left alone.

"Dean I ... I don't know what happened." he said confused.

"I do, you slept with Anya that's what happened."

I was getting pretty pissed by now and I realized after she betrayed me how I really felt about her. True, she wasn't really mine, but I did love her. That really scared me, I'd never loved anyone before but I knew that was what this is. I pretended to be pissed to mask my pain, it really hurt when I saw her with Sam, my brother of all people.

"Dean please, you have to listen. She came on to me." Sam pleaded.

"You could have said no, you knew how I felt about her before I did."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't think sorry's gonna cut it this time Sammy." I said walking out the door, slamming it behind me.

(Anya's P.O.V.)

I wandered around, in what I now realized was the sewers, trying to find a way out. I knew I had to confront them, make them listen, even if they didn't believe me. I had to try. I kept walking until I saw a ladder and some light emitting from a man-hole cover.

"Bingo."

I climbed the ladder and shoved the man-hole cover aside, emerging in the street. I had no idea where I was and I had to find my way back. I looked down at myself in the soft light and noticed just how horrible I looked. My face was matter with sweat, dirt and dried blood. My face was all cut up and bruised, fresh blood flowing slowly from my busted lip. I was in pain, all over, but I put it out of my mind.

That bitch may be dead but I still had to clean up her mess. I wasn't sure if any of them would ever speak to me again but I still had to try. I finally found my way to the motel and I knocked on the guys door, dreading having to face them. Sam opened the door, anger clearly present on his face.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"What do you want Anya?"

"Where is everybody?'

"I have no idea. Daphne ran off, to your room I guess and Dean left as well. You did a pretty good job at wrecking everything." he said coldly and I felt tears run down my face.

"Sam it wasn't - " I started but he slammed the door in my face.

Great, he hates me. I couldn't really blame him though. I turned and saw Dean crossing the street, but as soon as he saw me he turned around and walked in the other direction.

"Dean wait please!" I shouted running after him.

"What so you can hurt me some more?" he asked angrily turning to face me.

"Please you have to understand. It wasn't me, I swear." I pleaded.

"Bullshit! I saw you with him." he yelled.

"Dean."

"No Anya, I don't want to hear it. I loved you and you slept with my brother. You betrayed me!" he yelled again, a single tear sliding down his cheek.


	13. Chapter 12

"You - You love me?" I asked surprised.

"I did, up until you slept with my brother."

"Dean I swear it wasn't me."

"Then who was it? Huh? You got a twin sister or something?" he asked angrily, clearly not believing me.

"A shapeshifter. She knocked me out when we were checking out that crime scene and took my place."

"Yeah right. Then why didn't she just kill us?"

"She didn't need to. She just wanted to ruin our lives and get us all consumed by our personal problems so she could escape."

"That's the most pathetic story I ever heard." he said walking away.

"Dean please, let me show you. If you're not completely satsfied I'll leave you alone. You'll never hear from me again. Please." I begged.

"Fine. You get one hour to prove it, nothing more."

"Thank you."

I led him to where I climbed out of the sewer and climbed back down. I really didn't want to go back down there, but I'd be willing to do anything if he'd even consider believing me. I knew that even if he did believe me he probably wouldn't forgive me for what she did, but it was a start.

(Dean's P.O.V.)

This is rediculous, I couldn't believe I was even doing this. A shapeshifter really? But it did explain the killings. No, she's lying, it just doesn't make any sense. I followed her through the sewers, a protective hand clasped around the gun in my pocket. After a few moments we came to a lighted opening.

"See." she said pointing at the floor a few feet away.

I couln't believe it. There she was, lying dead on the floor. I pulled the gun from my pocket and aimed it at her head.

"How do I know you're the real Anya?" I asked, completely convinced.

"If I was the shapeshifter why would I still be here? Why wouldn't I be long gone by now?"

"You weren't lying." I said slowly lowering the gun.

"No Dean I wasn't. I wouldn't do that to Daphne, I know how she feels about Sam."

"But, what about me?"

(Anya's P.O.V.)

"I love you." I replied, barely audible. "I didn't realize how much until I saw you look at me with a look of disgust on your face. It hurt."

I stared at the floor and he closed the distance between us, lifting my chin to kiss me sweetly.

"I love you Anya. We should get you cleaned up."

He took my hand and led me out of the sewers and back to the motel. We got to mine and Daphne's room and I turned to him.

"I should probably talk to her alone." I said.

"Yeah, I'll explain to Sam and we'll be over in a little bit."

He gave me a quick kiss and went to their room. I unlocked the door and opened it slowly. Daphne was sitting on her bed, she'd clearly been crying.

"Daph." I said quietly, standing in the middle of the room.

"How could you Anya?"

"I didn't, I would never do that to you Daph. It wasn't me, it was a shapeshifter."

"A shapeshifter?" she asked confused.

I just nodded, praying she'd believe me.

"Well that would explain the killings."

"You believe me?"

"Yes Anya I do, it all makes sense now."

"Daphne I'd so hug you right now but I'm all gross."

"Yeah you should definately take a shower, or ten."

"I know that bitch kept me tied up in the sewers."

"Why didn't you just phase through the ropes?"

"I did, once I regained consciousness."

"Oh."

"Then I killed her."

"Good."

I grabbed some clothes and hoped in the shower, praying I could get rid of this smell.

(Dean's P.O.V.)

"Good news Sammy." I said walking in the door.

"What could possibly be considered good news at this point?"

"You didn't sleep with Anya."

"But?"

"Yeah, you were seduced by a shapeshifter pretending to be Anya so we would be too busy fighting each other to kill it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. Saw the bitch with my own eyes. Anya killed her."

"So are we good?"

"Definately. Hey uh ... sorry I got so pissed, but that was before I knew."

"It's all good."

"I still can't believe you had sex with a shapeshifter." I said laughing.

"Shut up Dean!"


	14. Chapter 13

It had been two weeks since the big 'shapeshifter' fiasco. Dean and I were officially dating, taking things slow but we were still working on getting Sam and Daphne together. It wasn't going too well. we all knew they liked each other but they were still too shy for their own good.

Something seemed a little off with Daphne but she said it was nothing, so I dropped it figuring she'd tell me if it was important. She didn't talk very much for a couple of days and one morning I woke up and she wasn't there.

"Daph?" I called.

I got up and got dressed then figured she might be with the guys so I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Dean's number.

"Good morning beautiful." he said.

"Morning, have you seen Daphne?"

"No, she's not there?"

"No, you guys better get over here."

I hung up, now I was worried. Where could she be? I was pacing the floor when I noticed a piece of paper on the small table. I picked it up and read it.

Anya,

If you're reading this then I have decided to leave. I know there are a lot of things I haven't told you and you are probably wondering why. First I'd like to say that I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I just didn't know how to tell you.

I am dying. I have been for a while. I'll spare you the details but there's nothing anybody can do.

I dont want you to worry about me, pretty soon it will be over and I can finally be at peace. You'll probably try to find another way but I beg of you, just let me go.

You are my best friend and practically a big sister to me. I know you think that you still owe me but trust me we are even.

Please do not try to find me, it's better this way.

Tell Sam I love him.

- Daphne

Tears started to fall as the ponding on the door finally registered in my mind. I let the guys in and they just stared at me for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked me concerned.

I handed him the letter and tried to wipe my eyes, but it was no use, the tears kept falling. Soon his arms wrapped around me as he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"There's got to be something we can do. We have to find her." Sam said trying to walk out the door but Dean stopped him.

"She wants us to let her go Sam. I don't like it any more than you do but it's what she wants." I said hugging him.

"But I love her." he said softly, as he began to cry.

"I know."

Sam and I both stood there, crying. Dean held me tightly and I knew he was trying to keep himself together for us. He may not have said it but I knew he cared for Daphne. We didn't do anything that day, we just layed in bed. Dean and I in mine and Sam in Daphne's. It was completely silent until about eight at night when Dean cleared his troat.

"Um, I know I didn't really know Daphne, but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want us moping around." he said quietly, uncertainly.

"You're right, she wouldn't." I said sitting up.

I had stopped crying hours ago and i knew he was right. She wouldn't want us mourning her death, but rather celebrating her life. I pulled on my jacket, as did the guys and we headed to the diner across the street.

We sat in a booth, Dean beside me and Sam across from us. The waitress came up and started to attempt to flirt with Dean but he was ignoring her. He wouldn't even look at her. He ordered three cheeseburgers, three fries, and three beers.

We ate in silence and just sat there once we were done. We had a few beers and no one needed to say that we were drinking to her. It was going to be hard without her. I don't know what I would've done if I didn't have the Winchester boys by my side. I'd traveled alone for two years, never needing anyone but that wasn't the way to live. I'd changed and I needed them, just as much as they needed me.

"I, uh, found us another case, if you guys are up to it." Dean said quietly.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Simple haunting a few towns over."

Sam and I looked at each other and nodded. Soon we were back on the road. We took care of the haunting easily, it was just some misguided ghost who couldn't move on. We now stood on the beach looking out at the sunrise.

"Goodbye Daphne." I said simply.

(A/N: Crap ending, yeah I know but I just ran out of ideas for my story. Sorry guys, if anybody's actually reading this that is, but there will be an epilogue. Hope you liked it.)


	15. Epilogue

* 1 Year Later *

I sat in our motel room waiting for the guys to return, listening to my iPod. They had went out for food. Dean and I were still together. Sam had never really moved on since Daphne left and I knew in my heart that he truely had loved her. I felt a little bit guilty for getting her involved in all of this, it brought her nothing but pain.

Things had slowly gotten back to normal and everything was as it had been. We never talked about her but I placed a photo of the four of us smiling and laughing on the nightstand of every motel room we got. That was how I wanted to remember her.

"We're back!" Sam yelled as they came in the door.

"And we come bearing gifts." Dean added placing the fast food bag on the table.

"Good I'm starving."

I walked over to the table and started pulling food out of the bag when I noticed Sam looking at me with a smirk as my hand clasped around what was definately not food. I pulled my hand out of the bag to see a jewelry box.

"What's this?" I asked as I opened it to see a beautiful diamond ring. I looked at Dean who was now on one knee beside me.

"Anya, I know it's not much and I know you never really saw yourself getting married but I love you with all of my heart. Will you marry me?" he asked.

"You are the only exception. Yes Dean, I will marry you, but on one condition."

"Name it." he said standing up.

"We do it here and now, nothing big we don't have that kind of luxury in our line of work."

"Deal." he agreed laughing.

We found a little church on the outskirts of town and got married. I'd never been so happy in all my life. Who would've thought a one night stand would turn out to be true love?

THE END!


End file.
